


A Katawa Christmas Carol

by Laparoscopic



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Christmas, Contest Entry, Fluff, Other, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: Written as a gift in the Katawa Shoujo"Seasonal Solstice Secret Santa Short Story Sharing Session Sesquibiennial Spectacular,"a.k.a. SX, on theKS discussion board.Everyone submitted a prompt, and were assigned a prompt at random from the pool.Victim: FeuroxPrompt: This Christmas, the cast are putting on a play (any play) as a performance for the students who are staying for the Christmas break. It can be any and as many of the characters (main or secondary cast) and it can be any play. I'm a sucker for some Greek tragedy, but I'm more excited to see what you'll come up with. Good luck, and merry Christmas!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Katawa Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feurox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feurox).



> Written as a gift in the Katawa Shoujo ["Seasonal Solstice Secret Santa Short Story Sharing Session Sesquibiennial Spectacular,"](https://ks.renai.us/viewtopic.php?f=52&t=12453) a.k.a. SX, on the [KS discussion board.](https://ks.renai.us/viewforum.php?f=52) Everyone submitted a prompt, and were assigned a prompt at random from the pool.
> 
> Victim: Feurox  
> Prompt: This Christmas, the cast are putting on a play (any play) as a performance for the students who are staying for the Christmas break. It can be any and as many of the characters (main or secondary cast) and it can be any play. I'm a sucker for some Greek tragedy, but I'm more excited to see what you'll come up with. Good luck, and merry Christmas!

I sat at my desk in 3-3 and paged through the script in my hand, trying to figure out just how many stage sets we needed to construct to put on _A Christmas Carol_. The fewer the better, given our time constraints.

“Hisao~!” I flinched at the sound of Misha’s voice from the door. More precisely, I flinched at the person _behind_ the voice. I grimaced before turning with a smile plastered on my face.

“Yes, Shizune?”

Misha pouted at me. “How do you know it’s not _me_ who wants to talk to you?” she asked.

“Because Shizune has been harassing me all day—don’t translate that! _—and_ she’s standing right beside you.”

“Oops. Sorry~!” giggled Misha, and I guessed from that, and the glare that Shizune gave me, that Misha had automatically translated everything I’d said anyway. Shizune’s hands moved in an incomprehensible blur, and Misha continued, “If you would get your cast and crew under control, the producer wouldn’t _have_ to ‘harass’ the director.”

I rolled my eyes. “Does the producer have any tasks _besides_ harassing the director?”

Misha laughed, “Wahaha~!” Her whole body shook with her laughter, and I tried not to get distracted by how pleasantly she jiggled as she did so. She glanced at Shizune’s waving hands, then leaned in close to whisper to me, “We can find _many_ ways to harass you, if you like~!” Her tongue traced a circle around her soft pink lips, and I blushed as I realized that they both were stepping closer to me, reminding me of lionesses on the hunt.

“Yes, well, ah, I need to talk with Taro about the costumes!” I blurted, sidling away from them and leaving room.

“ _Wahaha~!”_ echoed down the halls as I went.

I found Taro in the art room, in the midst of dozens of bolts of cloth. He was humming happily as he pinned fabric to Suzu, who looked like she was falling asleep on her feet. I assumed she needed to be in her underwear in order to make sure the costume fit properly, but I still blushed and looked away. I’d never imagined the sleepy girl would have such pretty, lacy lingerie.

“Yo! Hisao! How goes it?” asked Taro heartily.

“Fine, fine, just checking up on how it’s going with you,” I said, staring around at all the cloth spread out all over the room.

“Doing great.”

“Oh, good, that’s a relief.”

“How did you become the director of this play? You’re not even in the drama club,” asked Suzu curiously.

I shrugged helplessly. “In the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess?”

She and Taro laughed. “Yeah, I’ll say. I don’t envy you,” said Taro.

“So, do you think you could get costumes made in time for the play? It’s not that different from cooking, right?”

“Sure!” He beamed happily at me, and I felt a small sliver of relief. At least something was going right.

“Hisao, there you are!” said Emi behind me. I turned around and tried to smile at my smallest actor. She scowled. “You know, casting me as Tiny Tim is just typecasting! I’m more than just a short adorable cripple!”

“Yes, you’re also a thorn in my side,” I muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said, Rika said the same thing.”

“What, that I’m just a short adorable cripple? I’ll punch her lights—”

“ _No_ , she complained about being typecast as the Ghost of Christmas Past, just because she’s albino. But think of all the money we’ll save on white makeup!”

“Hmph. Well, I don’t care about Rika, I care about me.” She sidled up closer to me, pressing her diminutive but sweet breasts against my chest. Or belly, anyway. “Isn’t there _anything_ I can do to make you change your mind?” she purred, running a finger down the center of my chest, tracing my scar.

I blushed, trying to suppress the surge of blood flowing south in my body. “No! Stop that! I’m already in a relationship!”

“I’m not looking for a _relationship_ , just a better role,” she whispered in my ear, then she licked the side of my neck.

I jumped back, my heart pounding hard and erratic. Which was not the only hard thing I had to deal with at the moment. She was undeniably attractive, leaning forward with her pointy little breasts thrust out at me, but I was going to remain true, be a good boyfriend.

“Talk with Shizune about it,” I blurted, then ran out of the room. Her laughter trailed after me as I fled.

I ended up backstage, where Rin was busy painting the flats to depict the various settings in the play. I wondered why she was working dressed in just her panties (green and white striped) and a tank top (white, and distractingly translucent), but, well, artists are noted for their eccentricities. Maybe it was to keep from getting paint on her clothes. I stopped to admire her work, then did a double-take. “Rin? Is that supposed to be…Scrooge’s bedroom?”

“Yes.”

I shuddered. “Bedroom walls don’t usually have eyes and ears, Rin.”

“These do.”

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. “I suppose I should be grateful they don’t have anything more salacious,” I muttered.

I heard a snicker behind me. “Did you look at the bedside lamp?” asked Miki, a leer audible in her voice.

I glanced briefly at the lamp in question—Georgia O’Keefe immediately sprang to mind—then I turned around to see Miki.

“Hey, Miki.” I was impressed to see that she was dressed up like a Victorian accountant. She made a fine looking Bob Cratchit. “Your costume is looking good.”

She beamed at me. “Thanks! Though I don’t know how I’m supposed to be an accountant if I can only count on the fingers of one hand.”

I laughed, then trailed off when she didn’t laugh with me. “Um. Seriously?”

“Yeah! I should be one of the ghosts! I could even wear a fake hand and cut it off to demonstrate my other-worldly nature!”

“Ah…well, yes, that could be…an _interesting_ interpretation, but I’m not sure—”

“Here! Lemme show you.” She peeled out of her costume in a blink, then stood there naked looking around for something. “Where’d I put that bed sheet?” she muttered.

“Ah…Miki?” I squeaked.

“Huh?” She looked back at me, and I wrenched my eyes back up to her face. “Oh! Right, the hand thing, I should show you that first.” She pulled a disturbingly realistic looking hand out of a pile of junk on what was supposed to be the props table. She slipped it onto her stump. I’d never seen her without a bandage on her stump. Of course, I’d never seen her without _clothes_ , either. I gulped, and wondered if runners shaved to make themselves more aerodynamic.

“See!” She waved the fake hand in my face, flexing the fingers. “Pretty convincing, right?”

“Uh. Yeah.” The fingers in my face made it easier to ignore the naked body in front of me. A little. Some.

“Here, let me show you,” she said with a grin, and grabbed my crotch, where my interest in her nudity was rather manifest. I jumped back, stumbling over one of Rin’s paint cans. The red paint spilled everywhere, and when I fell into the puddle I suddenly looked like I’d just visited an abattoir.

“ _Shit!_ ” I swore, then clapped a paint-covered hand over my mouth, looking around. Fortunately, there was no one nearby to hear my rude language. I looked down at my paint soaked body and groaned. I peeled off my ruined clothes, and tried to clean myself off using the stage curtains.

I heard a gentle tapping noise, then, “Hisao?”

I looked up, frozen in terror at the notion of being caught naked on stage, then I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that the query had come from Lilly. “Up here, Lilly,” I called from the stage. She came down the aisle of the auditorium, finding her way up the steps onto the stage with practiced ease. I felt a little uncomfortable being naked in front of her, but she’d never know, so—no harm, no foul, right?

She was in costume as one of the ghosts, a gauzy white gown flowing off her body. I needed to speak to Taro about his material choices—it was thin and translucent, hiding nothing at all of Lilly’s magnificent assets. The walk through the snow from the dorm to the auditorium had had some interesting effects on her anatomy, and I wondered if she knew just how visible she was. I was overly aware of just how visible _I_ was, and I was getting more visible by the moment as I stared at her. I blushed as I realized that I could freely admire her body and she’d never know I was ogling her. “What’s up, Lilly?” I asked, then winced at my unintentional pun.

She gave me a tight, refined smile, as if she’d heard my pun but was politely ignoring it, which immediately made me feel like a cad for leering at her. I struggled to keep my attention on her face. “I was wondering if you might consider casting Hanako in the play,” she asked, coming to a stop a meter in front of me.

“Hanako? She didn’t even audition,” I said, not bothering to note that her stutter and shyness would probably make her freeze on the stage. “But we still need stage and lighting crews.”

“Yes, I’m afraid she got so caught up in preparing her audition piece that she lost track of time,” Lilly said. “But she’s ready now.”

Hanako stepped out from behind Lilly, where I hadn’t even noticed her. I squeaked and tried to wrap the curtain I’d been cleaning myself with around my waist. It tented rather noticeably, but Hanako apparently didn’t notice, thank heavens.

She was wearing a long white flowing gown, and a crown of flowers on her head. The gown was asymmetrical, with only one long sleeve, the right one, which looked natural on her. The cold apparently affected her too, and she jiggled enchantingly as she stepped to center stage and struck a dramatic pose. Had all the bras on campus gone missing overnight?

I tried not to cringe in anticipation of her humiliation. She took a deep breath, then began:

“O, I am out of breath in this fond chase!  
The more my hair, the lesser is my grace.  
Happy is Naomi, wheresoe’er she lies;  
For she hath blessed and attractive eyes.  
How came her eyes so bright? Not with salt tears:  
If so, my eyes are oftener wash’d than hers.  
No, no, I am as ugly as a sloth;  
For men that meet me run away in troth:  
Therefore no surprise that Hisao  
Do, as a monster pry at my virtues thus.  
What warped and pale source of distress,  
Made me compare with Lilly’s spheric breasts?”

I stared at her, my jaw on the floor, as I struggled for something to say. The sheer eloquence of her words, and the passion with which she declaimed them, was stunning. And not a single stutter. Lilly beamed at Hanako with a quiet pride on her face.

“That was _amazing_ , Hanako,” I said. “Beautifully done. Truly remarkable.” She smiled at me with a face full of shy pride, and I felt like I was stomping on a box full of kittens when I added, “But…we’re doing _A Christmas Carol_ , not _A Midsummer Night’s Dream.”_

Her upright posture wilted, and she looked down at the stage floor. “Oh. R-right. I forgot,” she whispered, and ran out of the auditorium.

“Wait!” I called after her, but she hit the door running and ran out into the snow.

Lilly glared disapprovingly in my direction. “That was _not_ well done, Hisao. You didn’t even give her a chance on the casting couch. Which we had _also_ practiced for, at length.” She sighed dramatically, chest heaving, and turned to follow Hanako out.

I stared dazedly at the retreating women, then jumped slightly as someone tapped my shoulder.

“Um. Excuse me, Hisao. Where do you want me to put these props?” asked Yuuko, holding a box full of puppets. Thankfully, she was demurely dressed in her Shanghai uniform.

“Huh?”

“Props. Where should I put them?”

“Oh. Uh…” I pointed at the table beside the lighting board. “Over there would be great, thanks.” I looked closer at her, and added, “You look tired, Yuuko.”

Yuuko dropped the box where indicated, and smiled wearily at me. “Well, yes. I don’t want to complain, but...how are we supposed to memorize our lines, build all the sets, and get all the props and lighting set up in just one day before winter break starts?”

“Ah…” That was a damn good question, now that she mentioned it.

“You look tense, too. You need to unwind, Mister Director,” she said, stepping closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. “I can think of a few ways to relax,” she whispered.

“What? No! I’m already in a relationship!” I protested.

Yuuko leaned in close, her lips just brushing mine. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

I sat up in my bed, startled awake, shouting, “No! I’m a good boyfriend!”

The bed beside me rustled, and I heard a yawn. “Whazzat?”

“Uh…” I blushed in the darkness. “Nothing. Sorry. Weird dreams.”

“Did you just say you were a good boyfriend?” My lover sounded amused.

I sighed. “Yeah. Sorry to wake you.” I lay back down and snuggled in close. It didn’t take an expert psychologist to see that my dreams were about my relationship. It was breaking new ground for me, true, but still, it somehow felt right.

Kenji gave me a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry, you’re the perfect boyfriend for me.”

I smiled, glad that there was enough light coming in through the windows that I could see his beautiful eyes. The first thing about him that I had fallen in love with. “And you for me,” I said, as I kissed him back.

“G’night, sweetie.”

“Good night,” I replied. And I drifted back off. Hopefully to a sleep with no more disquieting dreams.


End file.
